


oh atlas

by vexahlla



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, based off fanart, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexahlla/pseuds/vexahlla
Summary: The weight of the world is crushing, and sometimes, Noctis just needs to be held.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this fanart: http://toma-zen.tumblr.com/post/157279322363/%E3%81%82%E3%81%BE%E3%81%88%E3%81%9F
> 
> someone please just hold noctis, that's all i ask.
> 
> first fandom work for this game, i hope you enjoyed!

He holds him, sometimes.

It’s not often, but there are days where Noctis just _needs_  to be held; those are the same days he’ll crawl into Prompto’s bunk and just lay with him, and Prompto will turn on his side and pull Noct closer, running a hand through his hair. The weight of the world is crushing, but he holds Noct close and the prince falls asleep easily.

It’s one of those days, now, when they’re near Myrlwood Thicket; or well, it’s _them_  because Gladio and Ignis were heading back to the car to gather the camping supplies. Prompto sits himself at the edge of the enchanted rock and fiddles with his camera, debating on taking a picture of the setting sun or saving his memory for later. It’s a tough choice.

Wordlessly, beside him, Noct settles down like a dog wanting attention. The sag in his shoulders and the dodging glance as if he’s not sure if he’s welcome or not tells Prompto all he needs to know. “C’mere.”

He does, scooting closer since he’s sitting the opposite way from Prompto - his back facing the sunset, letting the warmth sink in - and buries himself into the gunslinger’s chest. Prompto’s quick to throw an arm around the prince’s shoulders, letting his other hand set the camera down only to return to Noctis’ waist.

“Bad day?” he asks, running his hand up and down Noct’s shoulder. A muffled groan is his only reply, letting him know exactly how he’s feeling. Prompto’s content to hold him anyway, quietly telling stories of their days in high school - it varies; from their horror movie marathons on the weekend to the long days spent after school at the arcade, he recalls specifically the time they spent a long summer day at the amusement park. They both were sunburnt by nightime when Noct drove them both home.

The memory makes them both laugh, and also earns them a look from the other party members, one born of confusion and a silent question. Prompto ignores them. He talks about the time when Noct almost choked on toothpaste and gets a weak slap on the side in return.

The weight of the world is crushing, indeed, but you don’t have to bear it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](http://calebwidogst.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/calebwidodad)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
